


in the first meeting

by Anonymous



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bernie calls dibs.





	in the first meeting

The first thought that goes through Bernie's head is- actually so past explicit that even he thinks it borders on _that stranger has every right to get a restraining order against me and I wouldn't even complain_ territory. In his defense, well- who can blame him!?

Really, he's a man of high, high taste. He knows what he likes and he knows what he really, _really_ likes and man, oh _man_ , does he like what he sees.

He doesn't recognize the first man, with the playful smirk, though he doesn't miss how Ice, Pearl, and Nine do, stopping the show without an explanation. He would have eventually recognized him from pics Pearl had shown him in the past but no, he's too busy with his eyes glued to the the other stranger following behind him. Taller and bigger than pretty much anybody else in attendance, bigger probably than even Pearl, with a calm look on his very handsome face.

Bernie's gonna have him by the end of the week.

Again, he's a man of high taste, and when he wants something he goes for it and he gets it.

He's just not desperate or easy.


End file.
